Prisoner of love
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Kumpulan fic oneshoot SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

Prisoner of Love

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, DLL.**

**FIC PERTAMA AUTHOR YANG BERTEMA DEWASA ( sudah di edit, dikit.). BIASANYA KARENA TERBENTUR MASALAH USIA, AUTHOR HANYA MEMBUAT CERPEN ATAU DONGENG FABEL. MUNGKIN BANYAK KEKURANGAN DALAM FIC INI, JADI MOHON SARANNYA YA….**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Mimpi…ya, aku sering bermimpi. Dimulai saat aku berusia 4 tahun, berkhayal tentang putri, kerajaan dan keajaiban. Usia 10 tahun mimpiku mulai bergeser kearah yang lebih realistis, seperti ingin punya banyak uang, rumah besar, mobil mewah dan hal lain yang membuat hidup lebih nyaman. Usia 19 tahun, aku membuang semua itu, mimpiku, keinginanku, semuanya, ketika Uchiha sasuke merangsek masuk kedalam hidupku dan merampas segalanya, ya… segalanya.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssss

Aku hanyalah gadis yang beruntung bisa di rawat oleh nenek Chiyo, seorang pengasuh di keluarga Uchiha. Beliau menemukanku, yang saat itu masih bayi, tergeletak di dasar sungai yang mengering akibat musim panas, tengah bergelung dalam selimut bekas yang sudah tak layak pakai. Karena kasihan, ia segera membawaku kerumahnya. Setelah itu, aku dirawat dan di besarkan seperti anak sendiri.

Saat usiaku cukup besar, sekitar 5tahun. Aku diperkenalkan pada anak dari majikan tempatnya bekerja, yaitu Itachi, Sai dan Sasuke. Kesanku? jujur saja, sebagai anak-anak mereka mengerikan.

Itachi sangat ramah dan perhatian padaku hingga banyak orang berpikir akulah yang sok mencari perhatian dan pintar menjilat, mengingat silsilah keluargaku yang tidak jelas. Dan pandangan itu membuatku tidak nyaman, tapi bukannya menjaga jarak, Itachi malah makin sering menempel padaku, katanya ia bosan bersama adik laki-lakinya. yah, kalau melihat siapa adiknya, aku sependapat. Tapi bukan berarti aku nyaman dengan kehadirannya.

Sai, anak lelaki dengan wajah manis dan kulit sedikit pucat, selalu senang menendangku sambil tersenyum ramah. kebiasaannya menendang mulai berkurang saat ia menekuni hobi nya membaca buku tentang kepribadian. Hasilnya, ia malah jago menusuk hati seseorang dengan kata-katanya.

Sasuke, anak lelaki yang sangat menyadari statusnya. Sebagai majikan yang baik, ia selalu menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu, dengan teriakan dan hardikan. Aku yang hanya bocah kecil, hanya bisa menurut dengan tubuh gemetar.

Poros kehidupan mulai berputar disekelilingku ketika usiaku menginjak 8 tahun. dimulai dari sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menewaskan Mikoto san, ibu dari Itachi, Sai dan Sasuke. Wanita yang sama, yang memberiku nama Hinata. Dan hal yang tak bisa kulupakan dari upacara pemakamannya adalah Fugaku san yang menatap peti mati istrinya dengan wajah datar. Itachi yang terus memperlihatkan wajah terluka. Sai yang tak tersenyum seharian penuh dan Sasuke yang menatap kosong pada semua pelayat yang mengucapkan rasa duka. Tidak ada seorang Uchiha pun yang menangis hari itu, namun tak kupungkiri bahwa mereka semua berduka dan kehilangan. Dan semua mulai berubah.

Sejak kematian istrinya, Fugaku san mulai menutup diri dan lebih senang tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, melupakan segala hal termasuk anak-anaknya.

Itachi memilih pergi meneruskan kuliahnya diluar negri, berharap suasana baru akan menghapus rasa kehilangannya. Sai memilih profesi model sebagai pelarian, kurasa itu cocok, setidaknya ia bisa mengumbar senyum tanpa menyakiti hati siapapun lagi. Dan Sasuke yang melampiaskan rasa frustasinya dengan makin sering membully ku.

Saat usiaku 18 tahun, Fugaku san memilih pensiun dini dengan alasan kesehatan, dan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pemimpin perusahaan, saat itu usianya baru menginjak 23 tahun. Itachi tak bisa di harapkan karena ia memilih untuk menjalankan usahanya sendiri. kabar baiknya, aku bebas menjalani hidup tanpa siksaan.

Sampai hari itu tiba, hari dimana nenek Chiyo mendapat serangan jantung. Aku panik, terlebih saat menyadari bahwa nenek Chiyo tidak memiliki banyak kerabat dekat untuk dimintai tolong. Semua kerabatnya yang kuhubungi menolak membantu. Aku makin panik saat pihak rumah sakit memberitahuku kondisi terakhir nenek Chiyo yang makin lemah. Jika hal itu dibiarkan tanpa adanya penanganan medis secepatnya, ia tidak akan tertolong. Sempat terpikir meminta bantuan fugaku san, tapi dengan kondisinya saat ini, jelas tidak memungkinkan, Itachi dan Sai tidak bisa diharapkan. Satu-satunya harapanku hanya Sasuke. Namun, mengingat sikapnya selama ini membuat semangatku ciut. Belum apa-apa aku sudah putus asa. Jadi, dengan modal nekad, aku menemui Sasuke diruang kerjanya, berharap ia mau membantuku.

Sasuke setuju memberiku uang, bahkan sudah menandatangi cek kosong untukku dengan satu syarat. aku harus mau berhubungan sex dengannya.

Keheningan terasa nyata setelah pernyataan Sasuke itu. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran terburukku, tentang nenek Chiyo yang terbaring lemah dan kesakitan. Dan tersadar, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Akhirnya, tanpa negosiasi lebih lanjut, aku menyetujui keinginannya. Hal yang akan kusesali seumur hidup. Namun ketika ingatan tentang nenek chiyo muncul dikepalaku, cukup membuatku berani mengambil resiko apapun, termasuk tidur dengan lelaki keparat ini hanya untuk mendapat uang secara instan.

Kesepakatan itu ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman hangat dan lembut yang tidak pernah kuduga bisa dilakukan lelaki brengsek ini. Ciuman itu terus berlanjut hingga ketempat tidurnya yang bernuansa hitam. Kamar yang tidak pernah kumasuki ini terasa begitu kaku, rapi dan bersih untuk ukuran pria seperti Sasuke. Warna hitam dan abu-abu biasanya membuatku tenang. Tapi saat ini, aku ingin mati. Terutama ketika tubuhku mulai panas dingin dibawah sentuhannya, beberapa menit kemudian tanganku sibuk mencengkram sprei hanya untuk mencegahku membalas sentuhan posesifnya yang terus membuatku menggelinjang. Malam itu dipenuhi oleh ciuman, sentuhan dan gairah yang baru pertama kali kurasakan. Dan Sasuke yang mengajariku semua itu.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Roda kehidupan terus bergulir, kini usiaku sudah menginjak 23 tahun, usia yang cukup matang dan dewasa untuk siap menjadi wanita seutuhnya, siap dengan kisah cinta dan tantangan dunia luar.

Kecuali Sasuke.

"Kapan ia pulang?" tanyaku pelan pada nenek Chiyo yang tengah mencuci sayuran, debaran jantungku membuat napasku sesak. Aku takut. Nenek Chiyo hanya menggeleng merespon pertanyaanku. Aku kembali menghela napas.

Ingatan tentang kejadian 3 tahun lalu dikamar pria itu melintas cepat dan memenuhi seluruh pikiranku.

Fugaku san memang tengah sakit, jadi mungkin nenek Chiyo benar, wajar jika anak-anaknya pulang untuk menemuinya. Sai akan pulang minggu depan saat jadwal pemotretannya tidak terlalu padat, dan akan datang bersama itachi,sedangkan Sasuke… bahkan nenek Chiyopun tidak tahu, ia hanya mengirim pesan bahwa ia akan kembali secepatnya. Aku hanya berharap kepulangannya tidak mendahului Itachi dan Sai, atau tidak pernah pulang sekalian.

Harapanku tidak terkabul, karena keesokan harinya sasuke pulang pagi-pagi sekali dengan seorang wanita disampingnya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan dengan jelas bagaimana perasanku melihat hal itu. Rasanya aneh melihat pria yang sudah meniduriku membawa perempuan lain kehadapanku.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Aku sedang merapikan selimut Fugaku san saat lelaki itu datang. Walaupun sudah berusaha mengacuhkannya, sulit sekali mengenyahkan sosoknya yang kini sudah sangat berubah, lebih tampan,menarik dan berkharisma, bahkan boleh dibilang karismanya terasa lebih besar dibanding sang ayah.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"sudah lebih baik dibandingkan kemarin" jawabku kaku, seraya membereskan peralatan makan Fugaku san dengan cepat. saking paniknya, aku hampir menjatuhkan gelas ditanganku ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba merangkul pinggangku mesra.

"Apa kau berusaha menghindariku?" bisiknya tepat ditelingaku yang makin membuatku gugup, dengan sia-sia aku mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"ya, kita tidak bisa seperti ini, aku.." ucapanku terputus saat ia membalikkan tubuhku dan membungkam mulutku dalam ciuman panas yang membuatku kelabakan.

"U…Uchiha san.. ku mohon hentikan!" Jeritku ketika akhirnya bisa memalingkan wajahku, namun tidak cukup berhasil, karena kini ia malah menyerang rahang dan leherku.

"Hentikan…kumohon… aku sudah punya seseorang…" ucapku lirih ketika usahaku melarikan diri terasa sia-sia.

"lalu?"

"Kita harus berhenti melakukan ini." Jawabku putus asa. mendengar ucapanku Sasuke memang menghentikan aksinya. Sebagai gantinya, ia menatapku datar.

"Aku tidak peduli." Desisnya. Detik berikutnya aku diseret kekamarnya dan tersungkur dengan menyakitkan di atas tempat tidur.

"Dia mendapatkan hatimu," nada suaranya yang dingin membuatku ketakutan, dan tanpa sadar aku berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur, namun gagal ketika Sasuke menindih tubuhku dan dengan kasar mencengkram rahangku agar bertatapan dengan matanya.

"Dan aku mendapatkan tubuhmu."


	2. Chapter 2

Prisoner of Love

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, DLL.**

**KUMPULAN FIC PERTAMA AUTHOR YANG BERTEMA DEWASA ( sudah di edit, dikit.). BIASANYA KARENA TERBENTUR MASALAH USIA, AUTHOR HANYA MEMBUAT CERPEN ATAU DONGENG FABEL. MUNGKIN BANYAK KEKURANGAN DALAM FIC INI, JADI MOHON SARANNYA YA….**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CHAPTER 2: ****Prison**

Sasuke terpana melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di depan matanya. Dihadapannya, lelaki berambut pirang terang, yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya, Naruto, tengah menggerayangi payudara telanjang seorang wanita. Bukan sembarang wanita, tapi wanita dari klan Hyuuga. Hinata. Perempuan menyebalkan yang dengan mudah mengacuhkan pesonanya. Ia hendak meninggalkan kedua sejoli itu ketika sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya. Sambil menyeringai senang, ia kembali memperhatikan keduanya dengan kamera handphone ditangan, merekam semua adegan itu.

Hinata adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kehadirannya, Diikuti Naruto yang setengah berteriak jengkel.

"TEMEEE?!"

"Hn?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, hah?!"

"Menikmati pertunjukan," sahutnya tenang sambil memasukkan handphonenya kembali ke dalam saku kemejanya.

"Apa?! ka…"

"Si nenek tua mencarimu."

"Tsunade ba chan?" tanyanya heran sambil merapikan kembali pakaiannya, dibelakangnya Hinata juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama. "Ada masalah apa?"

"Kau pikir aku tahu?" sahutnya acuh, perhatiannya masih tersita pada perempuan pemalu yang tengah terburu-buru mengancingkan kemeja sutranya.

"Dasar kau ini, ayo Hinata, kita.."

"Hyuuga," sela Sasuke. "Kau tetap disini, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

"Ta..tapi.."

"Jangan seenaknya teme!"

"Kau masih disini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah sedatar mungkin, padahal di kepalanya terancang rencana-rencana kotor yang melibatkan Hinata Hyuuga sebagai tokoh utama. "Si nenek tua itu sepertinya punya tugas penting untukmu?"

"Siaaal… kalau kau macam-macam pada Hinata… aku akan.."

"Cepat pergi Dobe!"

"Hinata, aku akan kembali secepatnya. Jika si teme ini macam-macam padamu cepat beritahu aku ya." ujarnya sambil berlari pergi. Meninggalkan keduanya dengan tidak rela.

"A..ano, apa yang mau kau bicarakan Uchiha san?" Tanya Hinata gugup setelah kepergian Naruto, ia ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat ini. Kalau boleh jujur, ia paling takut pada sosok dihadapannya. Dengan kepala menunduk ia menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Dada mu besar juga, Hyuuga?" Ujar Sasuke sekenanya sembari memperhatikan handphonenya, yang segera ia keluarkan saat Naruto sudah tidak terlihat.

"A..apa?" Tanya Hinata panik, dan dengan santainya bungsu Uchiha itu memperlihatkan layar handphonenya yang menampilkan adegan mesumnya dengan Naruto beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku tidak menyangka si dobe itu hebat juga."

"To..tolong hapus video itu!"

"Boleh," sahut Sasuke cepat, Hinata yang mendengar hal itu menarik napas lega, terlebih ketika dilihatnya Sasuke yang berjalan kearah pintu. Namun dugaannya salah, bukannya pergi, bungsu Uchiha itu malah mengunci pintunya.

"Buka bajumu." perintah Sasuke tenang, tidak peduli wajah sulung Hyuuga itu sudah pucat pasi.

"Kau mau membuka bajumu atau video ini kusebarkan?"

"A..aku.. itu.."

"Buka bajumu, Hyuuga." Perintahnya lagi.

Merasa tak punya pilihan, Hinata meraih kancing kemejanya dengan tangan gemetar, Sasuke kembali menghampirinya setelah sebelumnya meletakkan handphonenya diatas meja dan dengan lihai mengaktifkan kembali kameranya.

"Bagus." Ujarnya datar, sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada payudara Hinata, yang telah terbebas dari kekangan bra yang menurutnya mengganggu. Kemudian dengan santai memijatnya pelan, membuat Hinata secara refleks mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Berusaha menghentikan pria itu.

"Jangan."

Yang mengherankan Sasuke menurutinya, dan melenggang menuju kursi di dekat tempat tidur. Setelah mendapat posisi duduk yang nyaman, ia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Hinata.

"Kenapa diam? lepaskan yang lainnya."

"Ta.. tapi.."

"Atau videonya kusebarkan." Ujarnya, kembali memotong ucapan Hinata yang kini tampak tidak nyaman. Senyumnya makin kentara saat Hyuuga pemalu itu menuruti perintahnya.

"Kemarilah." Perintahnya lagi, saat tak ada sehelai benangpun yang melekat di tubuh gadis itu, dengan lembut ia mendudukkannya diantara pahanya. Tidak dapat menahan godaan dari tubuh yang feminin itu, ia kembali meremas payudaranya kasar, sementara bibirnya melumat bibir mungil Hinata yang tampak menggoda.

"U.. Uchiha san.. jangan begi.." Hinata segera menggigit bibirnya saat jemari bungsu Uchiha itu membelai kewanitaannya yang telah basah akibat perbuatan Naruto. Sasuke menggeram tak suka, Hinata kembali menjerit saat jemari Sasuke memasuki tubuhnya.

"Diamlah, aku sedang mempersiapkanmu… kau..terlalu sempit."

"to..long..berhen…nggghhhh." Ucapan Hinata kembali terpotong saat Sasuke memagut bibirnya lagi. Dengan kelabakan Hinata menempatkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke, dan dengan sia-sia mencoba mendorong tubuh pemuda itu. Tangan Sasuke yang memeluk pinggangnya erat membatasi gerakannya. Ia hampir tersedak saat Sasuke memasukkan jari ketiga kedalam tubuhnya, mengobrak-abrik bagian sensitifnya. Dan saat ia hampir mencapai klimaks, Sasuke berhenti.

Walaupun bingung, Hinata menarik napas lega sebelum kembali kaku saat Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang ada disamping mereka.

"Cu..cukup..Uchiha.."Ujar Hinata mencoba, untuk kesekian kali, menghentikan bungsu Uchiha itu, sebelum terhenti saat bibir pemuda itu kembali membungkam mulutnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka ikat pinggang dan resleting celananya, sebelum bergabung dengan Hinata diatas ranjang. Keduanya bernapas dengan cepat saat ia membuka paha gadis itu selebar mungkin dan mengarahkan kejantanannya yang telah berdiri tegak dibibir vaginanya. Dengan perlahan berusaha menyatukan tubuh mereka. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti ketika mendapati sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

"Kau masih perawan?"

Dan tidak ada hal lain yang membuat Sasuke senang, saat Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan enggan. Ia kembali menggerakan tubuhnya, kali ini berusaha lebih lembut.

Jeritan Hinata kembali membuatnya berhenti saat ia berhasil merobek selaput dara gadis itu dengan satu sentakan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ketika hasrat kembali menyerangnya, Sasuke segera menyentakkan lagi tubuhnya kedalam tubuh gadis itu, awalnya perlahan sebelum gerakannya bertambah cepat dan makin cepat. Dibawahnya, Hinata tidak bergerak sama sekali, selain mencengkram sprei tempat tidur dengan kedua tangannya dan bokongnya yang terangkat menyambut setiap hantaman yang diberikan Sasuke.

"Namaku Sasuke." ucap Sasuke dengan napas terengah.

"Aku… tahu…. nggghhh"

"Panggil namaku" ujarnya dengan nada menuntut yang tidak dapat ia tutupi, dan kembali memasuki gadis itu dengan kecepatan yang mengejutkan. Hinata hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya hingga terasa perih dan berdarah, menolak menyebut nama pemuda itu. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu, menggeram tak suka. Dengan kasar ia meremas payudaranya, sebelum mengarahkan jemarinya kepangkal paha perempuan itu. Menuntunnya ke puncak kenikmatan... yang membuat Hinata terperangah. Tidak perlu waktu lama, pertahanan Hinata runtuh dan dengan suara tercekat ia memanggil nama pemuda itu, sebelum klimaks menyerangnya, yang disusul Sasuke beberapa saat kemudian.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Saat keringat telah mengering, dan deru napas mereka kembali normal, Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya yang ia letakkan di antara payudara Hinata, dan menatap wajah wanita itu yang tampak damai, kedua matanya tertutup, seakan tertidur. Perlahan, ia bangun dari posisinya, merapikan pakaiannya, dan beranjak mengambil handphonenya yang masih merekam.

"A.. apa kau sudah menghapus video itu?" Tanya Hinata penuh harap.

"Tentu." Balasnya cepat. Ia memang tidak sudi menyimpan rekaman Naruto yang tengah menggerayangi Hinatanya. "Aku punya yang lebih baik." Ujarnya sembari memperlihatkan rekaman yang menjadi perhatiannya beberapa saat lalu. Senyumnya makin mengembang saat perempuan Hyuuga itu menampilkan ekspresi horor diwajahnya.

Satu hal yang pasti, ia tidak akan kesulitan membawa perempuan itu ke ranjangnya.

Dan tidak ada hal lain yang lebih membuatnya senang selain impiannya yang menjadi kenyataan.

(_)

Author notes: iyyyeeeiiii update.

Terimakasih atas review untuk chapter pertama ya.

jujur aja, lea paling gak bisa nulis ending yang bener-bener ending, jadinya oneshoot pertama agak-agak gantung gitu, gomen ne.

Tapi lea akan berusaha lebih baik lagi kok, makanya saran di tunggu banget.

and last, semoga fic ini cukup memuaskan. see you next.

jangan lupa review, oke.

jaa.


	3. Chapter 3

Prisoner of Love

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY JURIG CAI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, DLL.**

**KUMPULAN FIC PERTAMA AUTHOR YANG BERTEMA DEWASA ( sudah di edit, dikit.). MUNGKIN BANYAK KEKURANGAN DALAM FIC INI, JADI MOHON SARANNYA YA….**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**CHAPTER 2 : ****VILLAIN**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya.

Hanya itu yang perlu ia tahu.

Pernikahan berarti menerima dan melepaskan.

Ia akan berusaha menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suaminya,

dan melepaskan Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki yang selama ini selalu dicintainya.

(-_-)

Setelah pelayan membantunya mengganti gaun pengantinnya dengan gaun tidur sederhana, Hinata memilih dibiarkan menunggu di kamar sendirian. Dengan perlahan, ia menyesap champagne yang diletakkan di atas meja kecil di sudut ruangan, berharap minuman itu bisa menghilangkan kenangan tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum pernikahannya tadi. Tentang Naruto yang datang menyatakan cinta tepat saat ia akan melangkah ke altar, di mana Sasuke, sang pengantin pria tengah menunggunya. Ingatan itu berkelebat cepat, membuatnya merasa sesak.

Merasa champagne tidak memberi pengaruh apapun, Hinata segera meletakkan kembali minuman itu dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ketempat tidur dengan frustasi. Pikirannya kacau. Kejadian tadi siang masih terus menghantuinya.

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke masuk, dengan tenang melepas tuksedo yang dikenakannya. Dan terhenti ketika pandangannya menemukan Hinata yang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berpakaian seterbuka itu."

Hinata yang terkejut mendengar kalimat Sasuke itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Setengah mengutuk mertuanya yang memilihkan lingeri, yang menurutnya memang terlalu mengekspos tubuhnya. Dalam keadaan yang canggung itu ia mendengar sasuke yang terkekeh pelan seraya berjalan kearahnya. Ia merasakan punggungnya berbenturan dengan dada bidang Sasuke, saat lelaki itu memeluk pinggangnya mesra.

"Kenapa kau tidak memilih ikut dengannya?" bisik Sasuke di telinganya, membuatnya mau tidak mau mengingat kembali sosok lelaki berambut pirang yang menghadangnya tepat saat ia akan meninggalkan ruang tunggu menuju altar dengan Hiashi, ayahnya, menggenggam tangannya, memberi peneguhan. Kedatangan Naruto di tempat itu mengejutkan semua orang. Namun tujuan kedatangannya lebih menggemparkan, terlebih untuk Hinata.

Naruto ingin ia kembali menjadi kekasihnya.

Wajahnya yang terlihat sangat memelas saat itu takkan bisa dilupakan oleh Hinata. Jika saja keadaannya berbeda, Hinata tidak akan ragu menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto sekali lagi. Melupakan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu dan memulai dari awal. Sayangnya, keadaan jauh dari apa yang Hinata harapkan. Ia akan menikah. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Tidak ada masa depan untuknya dan Naruto.

"Itu yang terbaik untuknya." Bisiknya lirih. Hinata bisa merasakan bibir sasuke yang menciumi bahunya lembut. "Aku hanya berharap ia bisa berbahagia dengan Sakura… atau wanita lain yang kelak ia cintai."

"Hn..apa kau juga akan begitu?" Tanya Sasuke pelan di telinganya, membuat Hinata mengernyit heran. dengan perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan dengan lelaki yang kini menjadi suaminya.

"Apa kau juga akan berusaha bahagia bersama suamimu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi, memperjelas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Ya.. aku akan berusaha."

"Dan berusaha mencintainya? Hanya dia?"

"Ya." Ujar hinata yakin. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke mencium bibir wanita itu dengan lembut. berbeda dengan saat pertama kali mereka melakukannya, kali ini tidak ada paksaan, dan Sasuke bertekad melakukannya dengan lembut, berharap dengan begitu Hinata bisa merasakan cintanya.

Senyumnya makin mengembang saat Hinata membalas setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Sasuke dengan gairah yang sama. Membuatnya ingin merasakan wanita itu lebih..dan lebih dalam lagi. Ciuman lembut yang dilakukan Sasuke disekujur tubuhnya membuat Hinata terangsang dan tanpa sadar meremas rambut hitam pria itu. Ia menginginkan lebih. Dan Sasuke mengerti, dengan perlahan ia menindih tubuh polos Hinata, melumat bibirnya sampai Hinata tak bisa bernapas.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku."

"Aku …mencintaimu." Bisik Hinata dengan napas tercekat.

" Sekali lagi." Perintah Sasuke sambil menciumi rahang dan leher wanita itu.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Ucap Hinata dengan napas terengah, "Aku mencintaimu… Sasuke.."

(-_-)

Sasuke tersenyum menatap wajah damai istrinya yang tengah tertidur lelap setelah apa yang mereka lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Dengan perlahan, ia memeluk tubuh mungil wanita itu. Saat merasakan rasa nyaman dari tubuh hangat yang dipeluknya, untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa… tenang.

Sungguh, ia tidak menyesal telah memanipulasi hubungan Hinata dan Naruto, dengan melibatkan Sakura tentu saja. Salahkan kebodohan Naruto yang dengan mudah masuk dalam perangkapnya. Andai saja si bodoh itu lebih memilih mengabaikan Sakura yang menangis meraung-raung setelah Sasuke mencampakannya, tentunya Hinata masih menjadi tunangan lelaki itu. Untungnya, Naruto tidak mengabaikan Sakura, atau tidak bisa, mengingat perempuan itu sudah menjadi obsesi cintanya sejak remaja. Dan saat lelaki itu menyadari kesalahannya, atau lebih tepat perasaannya, Hinata sudah menjadi milik Sasuke. Dan Sasuke menegaskan hal itu dengan memaksa Hinata yang sedang patah hati untuk bercinta dengannya. Selama beberapa hari ia menyekap Hinata di apartemennya sampai ia yakin benih yang ia tanamkan di rahim Hinata akan tumbuh menjadi janin. Sekaligus menjauhkannya dari Naruto.

"Dugaanmu tidak salah Hinata, Naruto memang menginginkanmu," bisiknya seraya membelai surai indigo gelap istrinya yang masih tertidur pulas dengan penuh rasa sayang yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

"Tapi aku lebih menginginkanmu."

(-_-)

Author notes: gomen ne..di fic ini hanya memuat lime, soalnya lea agak kurang pas kalo melibatkan unsur hard lemon disini, apalagi Hinata nya lagi hamil. semoga fic selanjutnya bisa lebih panas.

di tunggu sarannya yaaaa…

jaa ne.


End file.
